Huyamos
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Veces en las que Dave se presenta con heridas, y veces en las que Karkat reacciona a ellas. La relación entre ellos - una constante en evolución a cada minuto. / Davekat, humanstuck AU. Rating a ser sujeto a cambio.


La primera vez que Karkat ve a Dave llegar a la escuela molido a golpes, no puede evitar que la sorpresa se le muestre en la cara. Inhala aire repentinamente, y alguna clase de sensación a la que no puede poner nombre se le engancha por dentro del pecho. Puede notar su corazón batir más rápido, y nervios entrándole en el metabolismo. _¿Cómo puede ser que alguien haya pegado al guay de la clase?,_ el niño se pregunta al verlo tan demacrado. _A ver, ni que me caiga bien, pero esto es super raro_ , se dice a sí mismo.

Dave se dirige como si nada a su grupo de amigos, los guays de la clase, ajeno a los tonos lilas que ha adoptado su piel en ciertas partes y del carmesí de su sangre cicatrizándose.

-Qué pasa -Karkat le oye decir con los mismos tonos indiferentes de siempre. Los otros del grupo se lo miran con expresión impactada, pero logran tapar a ésta con fingido desinterés y entran en una de sus conversaciones de siempre; de fútbol o de las series de televisión o de lo que sea.

La cabeza del niño de diez años no logra asimilar del todo que Dave; el guay, el chulo, el molón, el que le gusta a casi todas las chicas de la clase se encuentre en este estado. _Eso no es normal. Aunque se lo merece,_ intenta autoconvencerse.

Nunca ha tenido del todo claro el por qué, pero sabe (y profundamente) que Dave le cae muy mal. Quizás es culpa de que a veces el chico no lo deja de mirar, haciendo que Karkat se enfade. _¿Tú qué miras?,_ le ha preguntado en más de una ocasión. Después de dos segundos de desconcierto, de decidir qué decir, Dave le ha respondido: _El pedo que te tiras._ Tanto él como su panda se ha puesto a reír, humillando a Karkat. O quizás porque están sentados juntos en la clase (la profesora les ha puesto así) y Dave habla mucho. _Mucho_ , por lo bajini, siempre acercándose más a Karkat de con lo que él se siente cómodo. _David Strider,_ la profesora le advierte, _o te callas o sales de clase._ Dave siempre responde que sí, que callará, y luego en dos minutos siempre vuelve a charlar - o más bien, a monologar, porque Karkat no le habla de vuelta. Él también le pide que calle, porque le da miedo que la profesora le eche a él también de clase. Aun así, Dave nunca cierra la boca.

Sí, debe ser por estas cosas que el rubio le cae mal.

 _Ohh,_ y el hecho de que "sea" rubio hace que le caiga aún peor. Hace dos días venía a la escuela con su color natural de pelo, el moreno, tal como es común entre la gente latina como él. Así era normal, y así estaba bien. Pelo negro, igual que Karkat, de nacionalidad estadounidense pero de padres chinos. Y un buen día, ¡pam! Se planta en la puerta de la clase cinco minutos tarde, haciendo un numerito ostentoso del tan solo cerrar la puerta, ennervando y enrabiando a Karkat, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para notificar a cualquiera que no se haya (imposiblemente) dado cuenta de que _sí, ahora soy rubio._ Karkat lo odia un poco más, y no puede evitar que la ferviente rabia se muestre en su rostro.

 _-Ey. Perdón por llegar tarde. -deja ir petulantemente con sus odiosas gafas de sol puntiagudas y su odioso pelo rubio y_ jolines por qué me está mirando a mí con esa sonrisa asquerosa?! Lo odio.

 _-David Strider, ¿se puede saber por qué llegas tarde?_

 _-Oh, ya sabes, el ajetreo de cada día, los tejemanejes que me llevan de cabeza, las tonterías que trae mi vi-_

 _-Cállate, por favor. Siéntate en tu sitio, hoy por la tarde quedas castigado hasta las seis._

 _-Pero señaaa -le reprocha con cara de fastidio._

 _-Siéntate y calla antes de que decida que no son las seis sino las siete. Y_ quítate las gafas de sol, _por Dios._

 _Con desgana, después de haberle dedicado una cara amarga a la profesora, se va a su sitio con la mochila colgada de un hombro y los brazos cruzados. Se sienta asegurándose de hacer todo el ruido posible, y acto seguido lo mira a él._

 _-Karkat, -le saluda mirándolo a los ojos, quitándose las gafas._

 _El pobre Karkat se muere de enfado y de vergüenza. Toda la clase está mirando. Se le crea un nudo en la garganta que intenta tragarse - siempre ha sido un sentimental, por mucho que le cueste aceptarlo. Hace de tripas corazón y se decide a responder._

 _-Dave, -le gruñe, intentando que su voz no suene demasiado inconsistente y que pueda ser oída por al menos la mitad de la clase. Es tarea difícil, pero cree que lo consigue._

Le caerá mal, pero verlo así le duele.

-Dave -le dice por la espalda sin saber del todo qué añadir.

El rubio se gira, y al ver la carita enfadada de Karkat cambia su expresión de una indiferente a una alegre. Si esta última tiene matices ansiosos, Karkat a esa edad no los sabe ver.

-Hey Karkat qué tal vas hermano hoy en este día tan fino -le vomita sin intención de remarcar ningún punto ni coma ni nada por el estilo, tan solo queriendo llenar el silencio y no dar oportunidad al otro de hablar. Karkat no se lo traga- yo estaba por aquí con la calma con la panda ya sabes haci-

-Qué le ha pasado a tu cara -le interrumpe preguntando de una manera que más bien parece una enunciación.

-Ah, ¿esto? -hace señalándose las heridas de la cara sin que su sonrisa pasota decaiga. Son muchas, y no puede ser que sean de que se haya caído o algo así.- Ah, pues... Es que me he metido en una pelea, ya sabes, como los chicos guays hacen, y nada que he ganado yo pero heridas de guerra y tal -al terminar inhala aire y mira hacia un lado con dedicación, intentando mantener la sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué te has metido en una pelea? -le pide.

-Ya te lo he dicho tío, es que soy guay.

-¡Pues que te hagan daño no es _guay_ , Dave! _¡Y no soy tu tío, ni tu hermano!_ -le suelta prácticamente chillando. Los otros chicos de la panda de Dave están ahora a lo suyo, y ni oyendo el grito de Karkat se molestan a poner atención. Karkat chillando es, honestamente, un suceso usual.

-Vale vale caaalma, Karkat, no pasa nada -intenta relajarlo. Le pone una mano en el hombro, pero en vista de la expresión de tirria que florece en la cara de Karkat, se la quita.

-¡Eres muy tonto, Dave! ¡Las peleas no molan!

-Ya ya tío por favor deja de chi-

- _¡QUE NO SOY TU TÍO! -_ no, no, no puede ser. Empieza a hiperventilar, y nota su garganta haciéndose un nudo. _¡¿Por qué soy tan llorica?!_

Dave percibe que Karkat está a punto de llorar, e intenta, sin tocarlo porque claramente Karkat no quiere ser tocado, calmarlo.

-Ey ey tranqui, que no pasa nada -le dice mientras hace gestos exagerados con las manos, brazos y prácticamente todo el cuerpo-. Ya me curaré.

Karkat le mira a los ojos -a lo que puede ver de ellos, gracias a las gafas- dos segundos seguidos, haciendo un último esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas. Cuando siente que ya no puede más se va corriendo, lleno de vergüenza y lleno de rabia y lleno de _pena_.

 _¿Desde cuándo me da pena ese estúpido?,_ se pregunta a sí mismo sintiendo lágrimas calientes derramando por sus mejillas.

Termina cerrado en un retrete de un lavabo llorando, sabiendo que no hay nadie más que él en él. A través de las lágrimas, se acuerda de que las clases empiezan en muy poco rato. _Jolines._

No pasa ni medio minuto hasta que oye golpes en la puerta del retrete.

-Karkat, por favor abre, que sé que estás ahí -una voz que tanto conoce, la de Dave, le pide.

-Yo no soy Karkat, de hecho no sé quién ese tal Karkat es -le dice entre sollozos.

-Joder, venga va Karkat, ábreme.

-No. Y no digas palabrotas.

-Abre.

-Que no.

-Que abras, te digo, por _favor_. O eso o me pongo a rapear justo aquí delante de la puerta y me tienes que soportar a mí y a mis rimas finas-

-Eso nunca -Karkat dice abriendo por fin la puerta.

-Oye Karkat que solo quiero que sepas que esto está _bien_ , que no pasa nada. Estoy bien.

-No estás bien, Dave, no lo estás.

-Que sí que sí -le asegura-. ¿Vamos a clase? -le pregunta casi con ternura extendiéndole una mano. Karkat sale de su posición de bolita de encima del váter y, aunque no acepta la mano que le ofrece, hace que sí con la cabeza y se encabeza hacia clase, mirando al suelo y dejando de llorar; quedándose respirando accidentadamente y con una clase de sensación vibrante por toda la cara y especialmente sus dientes.

-Oye -Dave lo para poniéndole una mano en el hombro por detrás, tensa y con ganas de salir del lugar donde se ha colocado-, ¿no querrías quizás... lavarte la cara antes o algo?

Karkat se gira y lo mira con ojos que muestran un poti-poti de emociones, y apuntando los ojos al suelo y frunciendo el ceño de una manera más triste que enrabiada asiente con la cabeza. Va a la pica y se tira agua fría a la cara, sin saber qué pensar ni como sentirse sobre la mano de Dave en su espalda dándole caricias leves.

Al terminar, lo mira a los ojos durante medio segundo, antes de volver a apartar la mirada ante la imposibilidad que su mente le presenta a seguir mirándolo.

-Vamos a clase, Dave.


End file.
